Pathetic
by flannel.is.lucky
Summary: This is my version to Summit. Except Rocket and Zatanna return for a little back up/reunion. This is not how I would have wanted this episode to end but a little more angsty elements were in order. The fight is in full swing but some complications arise when Black Beetle knocks out Blue, and Nightwing decides to finish up the fight. "I have to keep fighting to the end"


**Below is kind of a prologue just to fill in some gaps.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Tragedy/Angst**

 **Disclaimer: I don't O-W-N it!**

 **A/N- This is my version to Summit. Except Rocket and Zatanna return for a little back up/reunion. This is not how I would have wanted this episode to end but I thought a little more angsty elements were in order. The fight is in full swing but some complications arise when Black Beetle knocks out Blue, and Nightwing decides to finish up the fight.**

"Nightwing, look out!" Wally screamed at me. I whipped my head around and ducked Black Beetle's scythe blade, it barely missing my head.

"Pathetic human! You and your comrades will parish for your treachery against The Reach!" Black Beetle screamed in rage as he jumped into the air, his translucent wings expanding. My eyes widened as his hands morphed into his sonic cannon and he aimed it at me. It fired and I flipped out of the way landing close to Zatanna. I looked at the spot where the blast had hit and gulped, thankful it hadn't hit me.

"Listen, I'm gonna distract Black, you and Rocket get the rest of the Light's ninja dudes taken care of!" I shouted at Zee. She nodded her head and gave me a forced smile. Her eyes were so full of hurt and pain.

"Ekam ekoms dna dnib meht!" I sighed and turned away, my attention back on the battle between me and Beetle. I ran out from behind a rock and did a front handspring towards the beast. His hands blades again had started to lash out at me making me jump, flip, and somersault out of the way. I let out a grunt as one grazed my arm, leaving a fairly big wound in its wake. I backed off and pressed my comm link.

"Robin! You and Wonder Girl keep the Reach soldiers at bay, and away from Black beetle, if he stays isolated then maybe I have a chance at beating him!" I rolled to side to dodge a staple.

"No! You need back up! You can't take on Black Beetle solo!"

"Just do it! I'll be fine!" After I ordered Tim, I cut off the comm. Then while I was distracted Black Beetle grabbed me and threw me up into the air. I was weightless for a moment before I felt and unbelievable pressure blare down my chest when Black Beetle shot me out of the air with his sonic cannon. I screamed in agony as I crashed against the wall, making cracks appear and blood spatter on the jagged rocks. I fell and landed on the ground with a loud thud, the pain of cracked ribs and broken bones spreading throughout my body. I rolled onto my back letting out gasps of pain as the torturous blaze exceeded most of the pain I was used to. I gripped my chest and cradled my broken wrist close to my hip. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to force myself up. I snapped my eyes open when I heard a low rumble of laughter.

"Disgusting meat-bag, you're no match for me; your vulnerability to pain makes you weak and defenseless!" He growled. I smirked at him and pushed myself up, wincing when pain flared in my chest.

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" I cackled. I stood straight up glaring at the alien, and pulled out my escrima sticks. I was leaning heavily on my left leg, barely able to put any pressure on my right, but I still managed to do a front flip towards the beast and crash a stick against his head. He swung around and whacked me away, like I was a mosquito, and sent me flying. I shakily stood up, with my legs wobbling, but I couldn't stay upright. I grunted and I fell down onto one knee, the throbbing ache to much to bear.

"You idiotic meat plague me!" Beetle screamed in rage. I glared at him and forced myself to stand up, despite the searing pain erupting all over my body, and the numbness making my senses dull.

 _I have to keep fighting….._

 _till the end._

I let out a breathless laugh at how persistent I was being, then as best I could, I ran straight on at him. He laughed evilly and his hands morphed into two giant blades, then he aimed them at me. He swung one at my head with brutal force. I instantaneously ducked and swept his legs out from under him. He sprung back up and fired his staple gun at me. I dodged and leapt out of the way, and did a twist in mid air. Once I landed I gasped and fell down onto my hands and knees. I screamed out in pain and clutched my chest tightly. I took a few ragged breaths and stood up again, my vision blurring and my movements slow and slurred. He flew towards me and tried to punch me, but I somersaulted out of the way, pain flaring all over my chest and body. I can't take much more of this! I pulled out one escrima stick and jumped towards him, crashing it against his head again. He grunted and tried to slap me away but I did a backwards handspring with both hands. But I landed funny on my bad ankle, making me land on my back, a falter that could cost me my life, and before I knew I it I was lifted into the air, forced to stare straight into Black Beetle's yellow eyes.

"I admit you are an impressive fighter, for meat….. but unfortunately all good things must come to an end, don't you agree?" He said with a sly smile. Then suddenly I felt an incredible blazing pain as he plunged the scythe into my chest, all the way through to my back. I gasped and felt blood gurgle in my throat. I let out a strangled gasp when he ripped it back out. I clutched my chest and felt the blood pouring out of it.

"Thanks for the exercise." I coughed up blood and felt a darkness sweep over my mind and body as I staggered back a few steps.

"NIGHTWING!" I faintly heard someone scream. I stumbled back one step, releasing agonized gasps and grunts before my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. I was aware of a person near me, but whether or not it was friend, I didn't know.

As I lay there, my mind wandered to the things that lead to the plan. If I had trusted them, we could have been stronger together. Those final thoughts made me lower my head in shame.

 _Why do they still have me as their Leader? I did so many things I shouldn't have. I should have trusted them….. and now they hate me._ I was a pathetic excuse of a leader.

I'd be better off dead. No more people I can hurt. No more pain. I didn't know how long I was writhing around in pain and stifling my cries of agony for but I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my still blazing chest.

"Oh god!" I barely heard Zatanna whimper. I opened my eyes to mere slits and saw tears streaking down her face. God! I'm so sorry Zee. I thought sadly.

"No." She whispered. "You can't die-" I silenced her with a quick but savory kiss.

"Y-you're lives will be better without….. m-me." I rasped. Then the darkness consumed everything, ending it all. The pain. The regret. The shame. _The meaningless life I lived._

 **Just a little one-shot death fic... Review?**


End file.
